One of the features of clip-on sunglasses is the size and angle difference for use in conjunction with metal versus plastic eyeglass frames. With metal frames of eyeglasses, nose pieces are low enough and thin enough where they are not in the way of the clips extending from a bar portion of a pair of clip-on sunglasses. However, with plastic frames of eyeglasses, the plastic frames are not only thicker to maintain their integrity, but the nose pieces on plastic frames are located much higher than in metal frame eyeglasses. Further, the bridge portion of plastic frame eyeglasses may get in the way of most clip-on sunglasses.